A typical cross-web labeler for a packaging machine is disclosed in DE 102 28 243 A1. The construction details of a cross-web labeler are also disclosed in DE 102 28 243 A1, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. In general, cross-web labelers are characterized by applying labels to packagings, crosswise to the transport direction of these packagings, along a packaging machine, typically along a row of packagings.
In addition, a deep-drawing packaging machine comprising a labeling device with two placement casings for applying labels to the packagings is disclosed in DE 10 2006 047 488 A1. Labeling devices of this type are provided behind a protective enclosure so that personal protection safety distances during the simultaneous movement of the placement casings may be disregarded as the danger points are inside the protective enclosure. Otherwise, the required safety distances between the labelers would create a greater space requirement for the deep-drawing packaging machine. The drawback of such protective enclosures is the great constructive and cost-intensive expenditure and the poor accessibility of the labeling device.